


Moonlight

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic night under the moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Luz do luar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623853) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 6. [stars around the beautiful moon](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/1765.html)

It was a beautiful night, the sky clear without a single cloud, covered in bright stars, and the full moon standing high above, illuminating the entire garden. It was like a setting from one of those books Cassandra loved so much, which was why Ellana had picked it in the first place. But the most beautiful sight of all, one that no artist or poet could hope to do justice, was Cassandra herself, finally relaxed and out of her armor, shining silvery under the moonlight like a mighty goddess walking among mortals. Ellana wished to stay in this moment forever.


End file.
